


Segredo

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Quero passar o resto do verão nas Bahamas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segredo

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o Desafio El Verano da comunidade lservice.

Parou abruptamente fitando-me nos olhos, arregalando os seus quase imperceptivelmente. Ele sabia. E ao ler minha expressão, comprimiu um pouco as pálpebras. Descobrira que eu sabia que ele sabia.

\- Tudo bem. - eu disse.

Espantou o pensamento com o meneio de cabeça e recomeçou a comer. - Do quê você está falando?

Continuei a observá-lo. Não parecia nervoso, mas inquieto. Digladiava com as ideias.

\- Faça o que é certo. Eu entendo. Tudo bem para mim. - Segurei sua mão que repousava na mesa, gesto que fê-lo parar o garfo no ar. - Prenda o assassino.

\- Não seja tolo! São apenas conjecturas, suposições. Não há provas. - e espetou uma beterraba.

\- E a verdadeira confissão do cozinheiro juntamente com a prova de suborno que você tem no bolso?

Se desprendeu de minha mão e largou o talher. Pegou o documento e o pôs na chama da vela que adornava nossa mesa. Logo, o garçom veio até nós e pediu que suspendesse o ato. Meio chamuscado, o papel fora pressionado no fundo da taça com água.

\- Quero passar o resto do verão nas Bahamas. - recomeçou a comer.

\- Você não vai se arrepender?

\- O que há nas Bahamas para se arrepender? - alternava as garfadas com um sorriso direcionado a mim.

Eu baixei os olhos para meu prato, a comida intocada. Peguei o garfo, mas antes de iniciar meu jantar, lhe dirigi uma última pergunta sobre aquele assunto. - E se eu fizer de novo?

Parou, me fitando por um milésimo de segundo, sério. Mas logo abriu seu sorriso zombeteiro. - Aí, meu querido, eu terei que prendê-lo.

Sorri. Era brincadeira e ele sabia que eu sabia.


End file.
